


Scorched

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crash Landing, Desert Planet, Gen, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, video diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Lance crashlands on a desert planet after a battle. As the days pass he’s not sure how long he can survive. Set in season one/two. Before they lose Shiro.





	Scorched

**Author's Note:**

> I could not figure out how to end this and I’m not entirely happy with how it did end. But this has been fighting with me, so it’s good enough.

The ground was cracked and blackened. Heat distorting the air. Lance looked around, squinting to see as far as he could in the haze. Nothing. He was alone. Panic carved a home in his chest. Closing his eyes, taking a breath, he forced himself to think. He was on a planet that was a wasteland desert. No plants or water in his immediate area, no wildlife either. Blue was laying it the ground, to damaged from the fight and the resulting crash to move. Her systems were offline, so he had no way to contact his team. He had some survival rations on her, but they wouldn’t last him long. Not in this heat. Turning from the desert he walked to Blue’s hatch, escaping from the heat.

 

________________________________________

 

It had been three days since he crash landed and while his food supply was fine, his water was almost out. He had maybe a day left, a day and a half if he really stretched it. Turning from the storage he walked back to the helm. The lights were still off. Still no power. Blue was resting, too injured to help more than she already was. With a sigh he queued up the recording function.

  
“This is the Blue Paladin Lance. It’s now day three since I crashed of this planet. Food is going good, I still have about a month of rations left. Water is another story. With the heat I’ve been forced to drink more then I would like. As of right now I have a days worth of water, a day and a half if ration it even more than I have been. Power is still down, and I’ve tried everything I can to get it back on. I would have to be Hunk or Pidge to do anything else,” here he paused. It had been three days. His team should have found him by now. Eyes downcast he started speaking again, “I don’t know if I’ll be found before… just before. I… if… if the worse happens I want a video to be sent to my family. I’ll record it after this. But I also want you guys to have something too. So,” eyes raising, watery determination shining, “ Allura. I just want you to know that your amazing. You’re an amazing leader and supper strong. You’ve been through so much and I’m really proud of you, even though it probably doesn’t mean much coming from me. Coran, you made me feel less homesick. Like my uncle was here. And you should cook more with Hunk, so that way you have food more palatable for humans. You also do a bunch around the castle, and you know so much! It’s really cool. Shiro, you’ve always been my hero and inspiration for joining the Garasion. As strong as you are though, you should rely on your team more. That’s why we’re here. And we do want to help. None of us are going to think of you any differently if you ask us for help or just want to talk. Keith. I… know we didn’t get off on the right foot. And that was… mostly my fault. You. You had  _ everything _ . All I wanted was to fly among the stars, helping the best I could. You’re so talented that I amiered you at first. Then I met you. And you took everything for granted. At least that’s what it seemed like to me. Having gotten to actually know you, I know that it’s just because you’re hopeless in social settings.  Pidge, you’ll find him. You are so smart. And stubborn. Keep being the tech wiz you are, but remember to keep yourself healthy. The fastest way to find him is to keep your body and mind in good shape. So please eat and go to bed. Hunk. You’ve been with me since the beginning. All I can say is thank you, and take care of them.” With a smile Lance cut the recording. Blank blue eyes met his own. He hoped his team was ok. With a rumble his stomach requested food. He hoped he would get to see his team again.


End file.
